


Sharing

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Docking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Docking PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

John had been stationed in several continents, working and living among people with all kinds of backgrounds, so it wasn't that he'd never come into contact with an uncut dick before. He'd blown and jerked off his share. Unlike some, he didn't have a preference either way. A dick was a dick, and he'd managed to get them off no matter what they looked like.

The difference with Rodney was that John didn't just have a passing acquaintance with Rodney's dick. His previous experiences with foreskin had been superficial. It had slightly changed the mechanics of jerking someone off, and uncut guys tended to be more sensitive, but in the end it had always been about getting off quickly. With Rodney he could just lie in bed naked and see what the foreskin looked like even when Rodney was soft because they hadn't quite made up their mind yet if they wanted to have sex or were too tired after the mission.

Staring at Rodney's soft dick, John realized how much foreskin Rodney really had.

"Problem?" Rodney asked. He sounded amused, though.

"I never realized how much foreskin you have," John said.

Rodney snorted. "Could be because I never stay soft for long when we're naked together," he said.

John flushed. It was flattering but also the truth. Rodney tended to get hard pretty quickly once they started to play. Even now John could see his dick getting firm, the glans beginning to peek out of the foreskin.

"Do you want to know what it feels like to have a foreskin?" Rodney asked. His cheeks were flushed suddenly, the red going down to his chest.

John had to say yes, just because of that flush. "Sure. Uhm, how?" he had to add because he wasn't sure what Rodney was thinking of. It had to be more than just fisting the head of his dick.

Rodney's eyes got a heated look for a moment, then he sat up, rearranging them on the bed until they were kneeling face to face. For a moment they just looked at each other. John could feel Rodney vibrating, and his own cock perked up with interest even if he still didn't know what Rodney wanted to do.

Rodney leaned forward until he could whisper in John's ear. "I'll share." Then he pulled John into a dirty, wet kiss with a lot of tongue. John was breathless and fully hard by the time Rodney stopped.

When Rodney looked down between them, John did the same, watching Rodney reach out and take John's dick in his hand even as he stroked his own dick with the other. He stroked the foreskin over the glans unlike what he'd usually do, and when he brought the heads of their dicks closer together, John suddenly knew what he wanted to do.

"Fuck," he said with feeling. The idea seemed incredibly hot.

"Not quite," Rodney said, smirking, but he was panting as he said it. "You can fuck me, though, if this doesn't finish you off. It might not do enough for you sensation wise."

"I wouldn't worry about that," John said.

Rodney brought the heads of their dicks together and then pushed his foreskin over to cover John's glans as well. He groaned inarticulately, and John could feel the precome slick between them. Rodney kept slowly stroking his foreskin, keeping their cocks docked together.

The sensation was interesting. It was a tight wet place and his dick head was touching Rodney's, but it probably wasn't enough stimulation to get him off that way. The visual of being _inside_ Rodney's dick was blowing his mind, though. And Rodney was clearly very turned on by it, which turned John on in return.

"You can stroke yourself. Slowly," Rodney said.

John did, taking care not to dislodge his dick from Rodney's. Rodney stroked and twisted the foreskin, giving a heartfelt moan.

"Rodney," John panted.

Rodney leaned forward, kissing John slowly but deeply, making sure that their dicks stayed together. "You have no idea what it feels like," Rodney said, sounding strained.

John really didn't. But just seeing Rodney like this was enough for him to love it. He stroked his own dick more firmly, still careful not to disrupt their connection. They kept kissing and looking down at their joined dicks in return, foreheads together.

John could feel the heat between them. Rodney was panting louder now, his fist tight around where they were sharing Rodney's foreskin. "God, John," he began.

"Yes," John only encouraged.

With a loud groan and a twisted stroke, Rodney came. John knew because he could _feel_ Rodney's come around his dick head. He could feel it and see it seeping out, and those sensations and Rodney's groan and his hand tightening on John's neck caught John by surprise and he climaxed as well. Adding his own come to the tight place inside Rodney's foreskin only heightened the sensation and they both moaned and shuddered before finally pulling apart and collapsing on the bed.

When Rodney had caught his breath, he said, "So it might not have been an accurate representation of what it's like to have a foreskin—"

John laughed. "Thank you for sharing."

"Any time," Rodney said giving him a look that was both promise and request.


End file.
